Uchiha Crest
by Lexar
Summary: He lost his love during the Uchiha Massacre...he is not sure if he can love again...but he will try... SasukexOC hinted SasuSaku


**Hello everyone! So this is the request of lovetoanime for winning my songfic contest like last month…hehe sorry for the wait, but a lot of stuff has been going on so this is the first chance I got to write it. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**_The Uchiha Crest_**

Sullen ocean blue eyes stared at the memorial stone with tears on the verge of falling down his tan skin. He fingered the name of his sensei before turning to face the only company he brought with him that day. Her indigo tresses fell to the small of her back, and her lavender eyes looked up at him with concern. He weakly smiled as he placed his hand into hers and blushed when he felt her soft lips on his whiskered cheek. She tugged him towards the ramen shop promising him a day of happiness which the blonde truly deserved after everything, and the fact that he got to spend it with a girl like her…was so much more than he could have ever imagined.

Charcoal eyes watched the couple leave the memorial stone. He stared after their retreating backs until they were no longer in sight. The black-haired man jumped down from the tree he was watching them in. He only watched them because he was on his way to pay his own respects to the deceased when his hyper-active teammate and his fiancé arrived to pay respect to Jiraiya. Earlier that day, he had seen Kakashi and Kurenai, hand in hand, paying respect to Asuma and Kakashi's fallen teammates. After them came Shikamaru with Ino and Choji to pay their own respects to Asuma. Tsunade soon followed, with Shizune, to pay respect to Dan, Nawaki, and Jiraiya. She let a single tear escape before sadly sighing as she returned to her office.

Sasuke watched them because he wanted to go to the memorial stone alone and they came before him, back-to-back. Now that he was sure he was alone, the last Uchiha sighed as he walked up to the memorial stone that was specifically made for the Uchihas. Since, there was so many Uchihas at the time of the massacre, the Sandaime decided to give the clan its own memorial stone. There were many reasons why Sasuke came to the stone every day, but the main reason…was her…

* * *

"_Sasuke! Come on! We have to go practice you baka!" a red haired girl of seven yelled at the young Sasuke. Her ebony eyes filled with life could entrance anyone. She was different from normal Uchihas. For one, her hair color is a vibrant red that went to mid-back. She was always so happy and care-free unlike the rest of the clan. She was the reason Sasuke would smile at all; he would never tell her that though. Such thoughts should be kept to oneself. She did not need to know that he is extremely happy that their families arranged a marriage between the two when they come of age. She did not need to know how even at the age of seven, he was beginning to understand what loving someone truly meant. Then again, maybe a child can see love better than any adult could. _

"_You don't have to be so loud, Rika, I can hear you perfectly!" Sasuke retorted back with a playful smirk on his face. Rika stuck out her tongue as she scrunched up her nose in annoyance. This action, however, made the young Uchiha chuckle ever so slightly. Rika however heard his laughter and smile widely. His laughter made her day. He rarely laughed, so she made it her goal to hear his laughter as often as she could. Rika ran up to the boy and grabbed his hand before dragging him to the Uchiha training area in the forest. They walked hand in hand when they noticed that the training field was being used. Rika ran into the training field to kick out whoever it was that was using it. She had that power, thanks to being the daughter of the clan head. Before she opened her mouth to ask them to leave, she shut it tight. Before her was Itachi Uchiha. He looked at the girl with a indifferent stare before warmly giving her half-smile. She smiled back as she approached him._

"_Hello, Itachi-san. Are you finished with the training area? Sasuke and I wanted to use it before he has to go to the academy." Rika asked in the cutest voice she could muster, which earned her an amused grin from Itachi. _

"_Of course, Rika-chan, you two are free to use it." Itachi answered as he collected his kunai and left the two seven year olds to train._

* * *

Sasuke placed a single red rose on the memorial stone. Red rose had always been her favorite flower. He sadly smiled as he took noticed of how her hair color was the identical pigment of the red rose's petals. He always noticed this every time he saw a red rose. He lightly fingered the soft petals of the flower as he continued to think about that day…

* * *

"_Thanks for helping me with my kunai practice, Rika-chan." Sasuke said with gratitude in his tone. He loved how she took an interest in his training even if his father did not. _

"_No problem. You are going to show everyone the awesome power of the Uchiha Clan! Those academy students won't stand a chance against you! Well, you better get home and clean up before school starts. You don't want to be late for the last day of school, do you?" Rika asked as she finished collecting the kunai that Sasuke threw with almost perfect accuracy. _

"_Of course not. Alright, so I'll get home as soon as I can, so I can tell you all about my first day! Okay?" Sauske asked with some rare excitement. Rika giggled cutely before going up to Sasuke and pulling him into a hug. _

"_Can't wait." She stated as she ran off to her home to begin her normal training schedule. Sasuke watched her leave until he lost sight of her, and then began making his way home to freshen up before attending school._

* * *

Sasuke clenched his jaw. He tried to stop his mind from completing the memory, but his mind would not listen. It played through his entire school day, and how he opted to stay after school for more kunai practice. Oh how he regretted doing that…

* * *

"_Oh man! It is really late…I hope, Rika-chan, won't be too upset about me coming home this late. I didn't realize how late it was." Sasuke spoke aloud as he sprinted back towards his house to let his parents know he was home. Unfortunately, he was greeted by Itachi and his two dead parents covered in blood._

"_Nii-san?" Sasuke asked not really understanding what was going on._

"_Yes?" Itachi asked nonchalantly. _

"_Why?" Sasuke asked with tears in his eyes. Instead of getting verbal answer, he was greeted with the Tskuyomi. He let out a blood curtling scream has his hands shot up to his head as he slowly fell to the floor. He saw their deaths. They were such violent deaths. He not only saw his parent's death, but he saw everyones'! The last death, the very last one Itachi forced him to watch was the one he had no desire to see…_

"_Itachi-san, what is the meaning of this?" Rika asked with Sharigan blazing. She was also considered an Uchiha genius, already having activated her Sharigan at the age of six. She was not as good as Itachi, but she is well on her way to it._

"_I just want to test my strength. What better way than to annihilate one of the most respected clans of Konoha?" Itachi asked with a mentally sick tone laced in his dark words. Rika's eyed widened in shock._

"_Power? Power is your reason for destroying your home? You are sick!" She yelled as she came at Itachi with all her strength, but she was no match for the Uchiha genius. Itachi stabbed Rika in her lower stomach and sliced her open from her naval to chin. The crimson blood that gushed out of her wound matched her hair perfectly. Her ebony eyes glazed over as she sank to her knees before falling forward onto her stomach on the wooden floor at the feet of Itachi. "Sasuke-kun…" the her eyes closed for the final time. _

_Sasuke yelled even louder as he witnessed Rika's death. The death of the person he loved in his seven year old way. He would have his revenge. Itachi would PAY for this!_

* * *

Sasuke fingered Rika's name as he prepared himself to leave. He had gotten his revenge, but he almost lost himself in the process. If Rika had still been alive…she would have knocked some sense into him. A sad smile tugged at his lips again. "Rika-chan, I love you. Always have and always will. I know that if you could talk to me right now you would tell me I should move on, and find someone else. Honestly, I don't know if I can, but for your sake…I will. I will make you proud, Rika-chan." Sasuke said as he turned to walk home. Behind him stood Sakura with a flushed look about her, as if she had ran all the way to find him. He smiled _**Is this your way of telling me to move on, Rika-chan?**_ Sasuke thought as he invited Sakura for some food. He may not be able to love again after Rika, but he was certainly going to try because that's what Rika would have wanted him to do.

* * *

**This was my first attempted at a tragedy fic, but I could not help but put in a possible happy ending. Tell me what you think and stuff!**


End file.
